


Cover

by Natsuki22



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki22/pseuds/Natsuki22
Summary: He held the pictures from the photoshoot a few days before, checking them one by one, with a proud smile on his lips. He also liked the pictures, the way they actually fit the Hope in the Darkness theme perfectly, without them having to use any special effects. It was simply a little game with the lights, and it ended up looking fantastic.





	

**Cover**

  
Even though he had received a key around a year ago, Han Geng still kept either knocking, ringing the doorbell, or giving Heechul a call before visiting him. He didn't just enter the apartment, even though he could have done so, since he had the key and he had Heechul's permission as well. That was until a few weeks ago, when one day he woke Heechul up by ringing the doorbell, and as attractive as he looked with his sleepy expression and messy hair -and as amazing as the slow, sensual lovemaking ended up being-, Han Geng still felt guilty for unintentionally preventing Heechul from getting the sleep he needed. So from that day on, he started actually using his key and letting himself in when he decided to visit - which happened more and more frequently ever since he has finished recording the songs for his first solo album, giving him a lot more free time, time to spend with his boyfriend.

 

He quickly grew to love paying surprise visits, because he could never know in what situation he will find Heechul. Of course, sometimes he entered a sadly silent and very empty apartment, but when he didn't, he enjoyed the little hide'n'seek as he looked through the rooms, searching for Heechul.

One time he found the other in the kitchen, his cheek and jaw covered in flour, dripping from his fingers what soon turned out to be the world's most delicious frosting, even though barely any of it actually ended up on the cookies.

At another time all he had to do was follow the sound of the hair dryer, and both their expressions softened as he took the device from Heechul and continued drying his hair for him. By the time he switched it off and reached for the hairbrush, Heechul was completely relaxed and nearly purring at the pampering.

There was also a time when he came over -Heechul would have protested, saying that he didn't come over, he came _home_ \- when the older was taking a nap, and Geng ended up spending the next half an hour just sitting next to the bed and tenderly caressing Heechul's cheek over and over and over again, never getting bored of it.

 

And then there was also that time when he didn't have to go any further than the living room. Heechul was standing there, obviously so lost in something that he didn't even hear the door open and close, causing him to jump just a tiny bit in surprise when his boyfriend's arms slid around his waist from behind.

„They came out perfectly.” Han Geng said, looking over his lover's shoulder and at the photos in his hands. Heechul nodded and leaned slightly back against his lover, sinking into the embrace. He held the pictures from the photoshoot a few days before, checking them one by one, with a proud smile on his lips. He also liked the pictures, the way they actually fit the _Hope in the Darkness_ theme perfectly, without them having to use any special effects. It was simply a little game with the lights, and it ended up looking fantastic.

 

“But you still didn't choose any of these as your album cover.” Heechul said a few seconds later, still smiling. There was no anger or disappointment in his voice, he just calmly stated a simple fact. The only response he got was a quiet sigh, and then silence for a good while as he got held even closer, Geng's nose brushing the side of his neck tenderly.

“Sorry...” The younger's voice was barely audible, the short response followed by a silent chuckle from Heechul, who loved how careful Geng was about this topic, even though he wouldn't have had to be.

“I'm not mad.” The words were full of honesty, but they still made Geng growl, half sad, half guilty.

 

His original plan was to come and tell his decision to Heechul personally, and it slightly annoyed him that somehow his lover already knew about it. He realized that someone from the team must have leaked the album cover, and it was probably all over the fansites and social media already, but he decided to deal with that later. Right then he had something, someone more important to take care of.

“It's because you were still too easily recognizable.” Geng ended up replying, causing Heechul to turn around in his arms to face him, then reach up to cup his cheeks gently, his eyes shining playfully.

“You're lying.”

“I'm not!” Geng protested immediately, and the slight childhisness in his voice and expression made Heechul chuckle again.

“I pretty much look like a girl, and everything around me is pitch black on most of the photos. Even I could barely recognize myself.”

 

Geng had to agree. He knew Heechul was on the photos, but barely anyone else did, and he was sure that even the biggest fans wouldn't be able to tell that it was their beloved idol. His actual, real reason for not choosing any of Heechul's photos was a lot more selfish.

He wanted to explain that to his lover, but he also needed to gather his thoughts, so to win some time, he moved his arms and reached under Heechul's bottom, lifting him up and heading slowly towards the bedroom. He pushed the door's handle down skillfully with his elbow, entering the room and lightly kicking the door shut. Meanwhile, Heechul kept holding onto his boyfriend's neck, pressing little kisses along his jaw, mostly to show that he really wasn't mad or hurt. Somewhere along the way the photos fell from his hands, but none of them seemed to mind.

 

A few seconds later Geng sat down to Heechul's big double bed that he secretly liked to call theirs instead, and held the older male in his lap.

“Do you want to know why I didn't choose one of your photos in the end?”

Heechul raised an eyebrow, nodding curiously, but in the end he talked even before Geng could have replied. “You're too possessive, and you wanted to keep the pictures to yourself, didn't you?” It was more confident than a simple guess, and once again, Heechul smiled playfully.

 

Geng was surprised, frowning at first, then laughing silently. Heechul knew him well, oh so well, and he was thankful for that; things were much easier that way than if he had to tell the truth. Because his boyfriend was perfectly right, and he nodded to admit that, but it didn't mean he wasn't a little embarrassed about what he thought was a really selfish and silly reason.

He reached to gently unwrap Heechul's arms from around his neck, pecking his lips softly before pulling his hands back and placing them behind himself on the bed for support as he leaned back a little.

“Can you bring my bag here? I left it next to the front door.”

 

“Bossy.” Heechul muttered under his breath as he got up, even though there was a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, and he held onto Geng's thighs for support, squeezing them just a little more than needed, before turning around and heading out of the bedroom to get his boyfriend's bag. He couldn't help but wonder why it was so important suddenly, and felt a slight urge to look through it, but resisted and simply carried it over to the bed, holding it up in front of Geng. The younger man took the bag and dug through it until he found a small, clumsily wrapped item, taking it out. He wasn't even surprised when only a second or two later the bag was lifted from his lap and dropped to the floor, and Heechul climbed back onto the bed, straddling his thighs again as he murmured: “My place. Keep your stupid bag somewhere else.”

 

“Uh-oh.” Geng responded with a playful tone of voice, kissing the top of Heechul's head as the older cuddled close to him. “If you insult my bag, I'm not sure if you deserve the present.”

Heechul's attention was immediately caught by the word _present_ , and he leaned back just enough to look at his boyfriend's hands, noticing the gift. He reached for it immediately, but Geng was quicker and lifted it out of his reach, over his head. Heechul tried kneeling up to be able to reach the mysterious present, but his boyfriend used his free hand to push him back down, firmly but without hurting him.

 

“No, no.” Geng shook his head, leaning in to whisper right against Heechul's lips. “Ask for it nicely. Say _please_.”

At first, Heechul let out a disappointed little whine, but he soon realized he can play as well, and he pecked Geng's lips, then kissed his way slowly over to his ear, whispering.

“I'm more of a businessman than a beggar. Give me the present, and after I open it, you'll get the best blowjob of your life. Deal?”

There was a sound, somewhere between a moan and a soft laughter, and Geng's arm fell, dropping the gift onto Heechul's lap.

 

Heechul flashed a victorious grin and started tearing off the wrapping right away, revealing what was underneath: a copy of Hope in the Darkness, but instead of the cover photo Han Geng and his team decided on, it had one of Heechul's photos as the cover, the words _Special Limited Edition_ written right under the title.

“Special Limited Edition?” Heechul asked, looking back and forth between the album and his boyfriend.

“Mhmm. Very special. There is only one in the whole world.”

“This one?”

“This one. Open it?”

 

Heechul nodded and did as he was asked, opening the case, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when he noticed the short message on the inner cover.

“ _For my hope in the darkness, the light that always shines through, and never lets me give up._  
_I love you._ ”

Heechul's fingers traced the handwritten letters and the fingerprint that was under it instead of a signature of Han Geng's name. They always did that, signing letters to each other with their fingerprint instead of their name, making them all the more personal and special.

 

“You're so stupid.” Heechul said, his voice quivering a little, showing how touched he truly was. He kept looking at the album, but leaned into Geng's touch immediately when he started caressing his cheek.

“And you are gorgeous.”

“That's not even an insult.”

“Stupid isn't, either.”

“It is.” Heechul argued, looking up at his boyfriend, smiling cheekily.

“To me it isn't. Not when I know how much you love my so-called _stupidity_.”

 

Heechul rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed by Geng's explanation, but soon after he started laughing, hugging his boyfriend's neck while he still held tightly onto the album.

“You're the best.”

“I know.” Geng replied, stroking Heechul's back slowly. “I'm stupid and I'm the best. Winner combination.”

“You are stupid...” Heechul murmured, reaching to the side to place the album carefully on the nightstand, before kissing his lover's neck, moving slowly downwards and kissing his clothed upper body as he talked. “And the best. The smartest. The most handsome. The sweetest, kindest, most caring. The most creative too. And so, so talented.” He bit by bit slid off of Geng's lap meanwhile, and ended up kneeling between his legs, hands reaching for the other's belt. “And I... I owe you. Mhmm.”

 

Geng wanted to protest, wanted to assure Heechul that he didn't have to do this unless he truly wanted to, but his mind went blank as soon as he saw the way Heechul teasingly licked along his lips, completely aware of the effect it had on his boyfriend.

“And... what if it only turns out to be the second best blowjob of my life?” Geng asked, mostly as a weak attempt to keep forcing his brain to work and not yet give in completely.

“Oh? Well, then I'll have no other choice but to keep trying again and again and again, until I manage to win first place.”

The response was already on the tip of Geng's tongue; something about how the first place is already Heechul's, how the top ten and the top fifty are all his, but then those dreamy lips were pressed to his cock, and suddenly everything was wet and warm and so, oh so good.  
  


**XxX**


End file.
